Vinyl coatings are used on a number of different types of products including such diverse items as wood panels, floor and wall coverings, etc. Various techniques have previously been used to impart textured characteristics to the surface of such materials. For instance, the surfaces of vinyl floor coverings have been textured by embossing either mechanically or chemically by methods well understood in the art.
Unfortunately, none of the prior art techniques for obtaining textured surfaces has proven entirely satisfactory. Mechanical embossing, for instance, does not easily achieve the fine texture which is sometimes desired because of a tendency for the entire surface to be crushed and because relatively minor variations in the pressure of the embossing rolls can result in substantial variations in the appearance of the final textured surface. Likewise, the various chemical techniques employed have failed in many cases to produce the desired appearance. The frequent tendency is for large areas of the surface to be affected and more precise results such as a sharp pebbled appearance have been difficult or impossible to obtain.